1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an internal voltage generation circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices become more highly integrated, the external voltage used lowers. The use of a low external voltage is important for increasing reliability and lowering power consumption. However, not all the circuits within a semiconductor device are driven by an external voltage, and some circuits require a boosted voltage for their operations. This boosted voltage is typically generated through a charge pump circuit.
External voltages are input to semiconductor devices through voltage pads and are transferred to circuits within the semiconductor device through lines that are connected to the voltage pads. Charge pump circuits may generate internal voltages using a main power voltage, VDD (e.g., having a target level of 1.2 V), or a high power voltage, VPPEXT (e.g., having a target level of 2.5 V).
Each of the power voltages VDD and VPPEXT supplied from the outside of the semiconductor device through the voltage pads starts from a specific level (e.g., a ground voltage) and rises up to the respective target levels with a constant slope. When the power voltages VDD and VPPEXT rise, a leakage current may be generated from the charge pump circuit. If the current leakage is too large, an error, such as a booting failure, may occur.